


Cambios

by gorilazz



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorilazz/pseuds/gorilazz
Summary: “Pasó de página y siguió leyendo el periódico, pero sus pensamientos le siguieron distrayendo de la lectura: habían pasado seis meses desde el atraco y un año desde la última vez que lo vio, en el monasterio, y aunque no pensara en él de esa manera echaba de menos a su amigo, joder. ¿Acaso no le pasaría lo mismo a él?“El tiempo de una manera u otra nos volverá a juntar”, volvió a resonar en su cabeza, pero confiaba que Andrés no pensase que se iban a encontrar mágicamente en una de las malditas islas de, básicamente, cualquier parte del mundo en la que podía estar”AU donde Berlín sobrevive al atraco en la Casa de la Moneda y escapa con Sergio a Palawan.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Martín

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia ever! No he escrito algo así en toda mi vida hulio, pero la idea me rondaba en la cabeza y siempre hay una primera vez para todo sooo aquí estamos. Todos los comentarios ya sean buenos o constructivos sobre cómo mejorar son bienvenidos. Espero que disfrutéis!  
> Pd: la historia está escrita en castellano, así que si algún latinoamericano está leyendo esto se tirará de los pelos con el verbo "coger". Sorryyyy jsjsjjsj

Era un día como otro cualquiera, Martín se despertó y abrió la nevera para coger un vaso de leche. Se sentó a leer el periódico y miró la portada:   
“Se cumplen seis meses desde el atraco a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, todavía sin resolverse”

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, los cabrones lo habían conseguido, pensó. Por más que él prefiriera fundir oro en el banco de España tenía que reconocer que la Fábrica de la moneda siempre había sido un buen plan. Y les había salido bastante bien, solo tuvieron que lamentar dos bajas: Oslo y Moscú.   
Comenzó a pensar en los días en el monasterio antes del atraco y la verdad, los echaba de menos. Le dolió como nunca cuando lo dejaron de lado y decidieron imprimir billetes y bueno… la despedida con Andrés todavía seguía doliendo. Pero sin duda los recuerdos de entre medias eran casi todos buenos. 

Aunque acordarse de los buenos momentos siempre llevaba a lo mismo: la despedida con Andrés. “De una manera u otra el tiempo nos volverá a juntar”. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Tenía que reconocer que Andrés al final tuvo razón y a veces el tiempo es la mejor forma de curar las heridas. Pasó varios meses malos…muy malos a decir verdad y se asomó varias veces al borde del abismo…: el que creía el amor de su vida, la persona de la que llevaba enamorado 10 años, le rechaza, abandona su plan de atraco juntos y entra de cabeza sin él a cometer el mayor atraco de la historia de España, sin ninguna seguridad de salir vivo. Habían hablado del plan y confiaba en Sergio sí, pero en el fondo todos sabían que nadie les aseguraba salir con vida de ahí dentro.  
Pero aunque parecía que el dolor nunca iba a tocar fondo, al cabo de los meses empezó a mejorar poco a poco. Empezó despacio, una mañana se levantó y al final del día se dio cuenta de que no había pensado ni una sola vez en él: quizá estaba empezando a curarse. Al tiempo conoció a Alex y comenzaron a quedar. No terminó siendo nada serio, pero Andrés ya no ocupaba su cabeza todo el tiempo. Después sucedió el atraco, y ahí sí que se mantuvo pegado al televisor todos los días, esperando que todo saliera bien y que tanto Sergio como Andrés salieran vivos.   
Finalmente cuando terminó y la prensa no informó de más bajas que las de Oslo y Moscú pudo finalmente respirar. Y pudo respirar de nuevo porque a mitad del atraco dejó de hacerlo: entraron las cámaras a la Fábrica y Andrés desveló que tenía la enfermedad de su madre, Miopatía de Helberg. Ahí se le paró el corazón. 

¿Sería verdad? ¿O solo una estratagema para poner a la gente de su lado? ¿Si era verdad por qué no se lo había dicho? La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero sí que sabía que era la enfermedad que había sufrido su madre y era demasiada coincidencia. Le habían hablado de ella en el monasterio y sabía todo lo que implicaba: conocía los síntomas y lo fulminante que era, una esperanza de vida bastante baja. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida aunque hubiese salido de la fábrica. Se le encogió el corazón de pensarlo.

Al menos ha habido algo bueno durante todo este tiempo- pensó. Por fin había conseguido que cesaran los sentimientos hacia él. Andrés tenía razón: lo suyo era imposible, y por fin había conseguido aceptarlo. Todos esos años detrás de él, matrimonio tras matrimonio, esperando una oportunidad después de cada divorcio... En el fondo sabía que era imposible, pero tenía una remota esperanza de que pudiera serlo en algún momento, y de que Andrés se diera cuenta de lo especial que había entre ellos dos. No había tenido agallas de confesarle nada nunca, porque no quería romper su amistad, ni el plan, ni todo lo que tenían en ese momento. Pero esa falta de valentía y la esperanza de que quizás en algún momento pudiera pasar era lo que le mantenía pegado a él como un perro: esa pequeña esperanza de que su amor no correspondido, pudiera serlo en algún momento. 

Y es precisamente esa esperanza la que le había hecho olvidarse de sí mismo, y la que le había impedido seguir con su vida año tras año, agarrándose a algo que era imposible. 

Pero el día de la despedida, aunque jodidamente dolorosa, fue finalmente una revelación. Al principio no lo supo ver y simplemente dormía, lloraba y ahogaba todas sus penas en alcohol. La vida dejó de tener sentido en ese momento, y dolía tanto que sentía que se ahogaba: como si estuviera bajo el agua y no pudiera salir a respirar a la superficie. La peor semana de su vida, siendo un completo desastre y alimentándose a base de latas de atún, pero al cabo de esa semana entendió que quizá era lo que había necesitado todo este tiempo: un no.   
Nunca había hecho la pregunta porque tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta, pero su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad y al final la tuvo: la respuesta era no. Y por más que lo destrozara le liberó: ya no tenía que pasar años preguntándoselo, ahora ya conocía la respuesta y por fin podía olvidarse definitivamente.  
No fue nada fácil, y pasó los peores meses de su vida, pero finalmente terminó consiguiéndolo y dejó de pensar en él de esa manera: por fin se había liberado. No es que estuviera abierto a encontrar a una persona, quería disfrutar de su libertad, pero si se le aparecía una oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar como hubiera hecho antes. Sabía que probablemente nunca encontraría a nadie con quien conectara como con Andrés, pero suponía que habría alguien por ahí con el que podría ser feliz.

Pasó de página y siguió leyendo el periódico, pero sus pensamientos le siguieron distrayendo de la lectura: habían pasado seis meses desde el atraco, y un año desde la última vez que lo vio, en el monasterio. Aunque no pensara en él de esa manera, echaba de menos a su amigo, joder. ¿Acaso no le pasaría lo mismo a él?  
“El tiempo de una manera u otra nos volverá a juntar”, volvió a resonar en su cabeza, pero confiaba que Andrés no pensase que se iban a encontrar mágicamente en una de las malditas islas de, básicamente, cualquier parte del mundo en la que podía estar. Por los planes de huida que habían hablado, era tiempo suficiente para haberse asegurado en un sitio y poder contactar de forma segura. 

El timbre que sonó lo evadió de sus pensamientos. No había pedido nada- pensó. Nadie del edificio había llamado nunca a la puerta y él se había vuelto bastante solitario, por lo que le extrañó bastante. Volvió a sonar y Martín se levantó y miró por la mirilla: un repartidor. Abrió la puerta:  
\- “Te debiste equivocar, no he pedido nada”  
\- ¿No eres Martín Berrote? – preguntó el repartidor  
\- “Sí…” Martín se quedó bastante extrañado  
\- Firme aquí pues

Martín firmó y cogió el paquete, era un sobre marrón del tamaño de una postal. Agradeció al repartidor y entró de nuevo a su piso, cerrando la puerta.  
Se quedó extrañado mirando el sobre unos segundos y decidió abrirlo. Sacó del interior una postal de una playa de aguas cristalinas. “Palawan” ponía en el pie de foto. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho ¿Podía ser lo que estaba pensando que era? La giró rápidamente y encontró una línea escrita a mano, y era claramente la caligrafía de Andrés

“Martín, amigo. Te he echado de menos”   
Y debajo unas coordenadas.

Le dio otro vuelco el corazón. Joder, joder, joder, por fin- pensó Martín, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El mensaje era bastante escueto, pero así era Andrés, elegante y sobrio. Y sabría que de inmediato iba a reconocer su caligrafía.   
Le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aprovechando los latidos de corazón que se le iba a salir de su pecho corrió emocionado hacia el ordenador a comprar unos billetes de avión. Por fin iba a ver a su amigo.


	2. Hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Disfrutad!

Martín no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Había viajado mucho en su vida sí, y había visto la foto de la postal y las fotos de internet cuando buscó las coordenadas, pero no se imaginaba que la realidad pudiera ser todavía más espectacular.  
Se encontraba en frente de una playa preciosa de aguas cristalinas y arena blanca, enmarcada en puntiagudas rocas grises llenas de vegetación. Habían elegido un buen sitio para pasar su retiro los cabrones- pensó. No tenía la certeza absoluta, pero supuso que por seguridad Sergio y él no se habrían separado tras el atraco. Se alegró al pensar que Sergio también iba a estar ahí. Fue él quien le separó de Andrés y le tenía algo de rencor, pero al final le caía bien y habían pasado buenos ratos juntos.

Mientras admiraba el paisaje llegó su último transporte, el tuk-tuk que le llevaría hasta las coordenadas exactas. Su corazón dio un vuelco de pensarlo. Eran las 10 de la mañana y llevaba como 24 sin dormir, pero en todo el viaje no pudo ni cerrar los ojos de la emoción: 18 horas de avión, tres de ferry y ahora los autobuses con los que recorría la isla. Estaba cansado, pero cada vez que iba a echar una cabezada recordaba lo que iba a pasar y el corazón se le acelerab le daba igual, ya dormiría después del reencuentro.

Fueron otros 30 minutos de viaje, pero el paisaje era tan bonito que se le pasaron como si fueran cinco. El tuk-tuk se dirigía hacia un vecindario en primera línea de playa, con unas casas preciosas: no perdían el toque tropical de la isla, pero parecían resorts de cinco estrellas. Finalmente, el automóvil se paró delante de una de las más lujosas y el conductor le dijo algo en filipino, que Martín no comprendió ni de lejos, pero supuso que habían llegado a su destino. El conductor se bajó y le ayudó con la maleta, le pagó y el transporte desapareció mientras Martín se quedó parado admirando la casa.  
Al cabo de treinta segundos cogió el equipaje y se apresuró hacia la puerta con su mejor sonrisa y un manojo de nervios que le acompañaban desde que se subió al avión. Se paró delante de la puerta, cogió aire y llamó.

A los diez segundos de llamar se abrió la puerta y apareció Andrés. A Martín se le olvidó respirar por un momento. Se miraron un segundo y sus sonrisas se hicieron gigantes.

“Martín” – Dijo Andrés con una voz pícara, sonriendo inmediatamente

“Andrés” – dijo Martín. Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

Los dos se empezaron a reír suavemente

“Amigo, ven aquí” – dijo Andrés riéndose y extendiendo los brazos para abrazarle

Martín no se lo pensó y comenzaron a abrazarse mientras se reían, los dos incrédulos de estar en esa situación.

“Te he echado de menos hermano”- Dijo Martín sin soltarse del abrazo

“Yo también amigo”

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír ni soltarse del abrazo, y pasaron minutos. Cuando por fin se separaron, Andrés le tocó la cara con su mano, incrédulo.

“Estás aquí” – dijo Andrés, sin dejar de sonreír

“Así es”

Los dos se miraban sonriendo sin saber qué decir, hasta que Martín rompió el silencio

“Fue un golpe bárbaro… y me alegro de que estéis bien” – dijo acariciándole la mejilla

Entonces sintió un ligero temblor en su mejilla, era la mano de Andrés. Habría pasado desapercibido si no hubiese sabido lo que eso significaba. Se le encogió el corazón y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara

“La miopatía... la enfermedad de tu madre… es verdad, no?” - le preguntó preocupado

La cara de Andrés se volvió un semblante serio y miró para otro lado… “Sí” – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, desviando su vista hacia al suelo

“¿Por qué carajo no me lo dijiste Andrés?” – preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente y los ojos se le arrasaban de lágrimas

Andrés seguía mirando al suelo: “No lo sé” -dijo

“Me lo tenías que haber dicho joder”- dijo levantando la voz y echándose las manos a la cabeza y dándole la espalda a Andrés. Se volvió y le apuntó con el dedo, hundiéndolo en su pecho “tenía derecho a saberlo” – dijo con tono desesperado y dolido

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que respondió:

“Tienes razón. Lo siento…” – dijo mirándole a los ojos, con un semblante serio

“¿Cuánto te queda?” – preguntó en voz baja, preocupado

“Unos tres años”

“Joder Andrés… y ¿cuándo carajo pensabas decírmelo? – levantó la voz

Andrés no le respondió, y simplemente lo abrazó. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Martín cogió fuerzas para hablar

“Me tuve que enterar por la tele ¿sabes?” – dijo casi susurrando, con voz apenada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Lo apretó todavía más como respuesta. Respiró el perfume de Martín y sonrió: cómo lo había echado de menos.

Martín notó la sonrisa y no pudo evitar reírse también:

“¿De qué te reís ahora eh?”

Andrés se separó riéndose en voz baja y le volvió a coger la cara:

“Te he echado de menos”

Martín sonrió y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Andrés rompió el silencio:

“¿Has visto la playa? Te va a encantar este sitio”, dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar hacia el porche de madera, que comunicaba con unas escaleras directamente a la arena de la playa.

Es entonces cuando Martín se pudo fijar en la casa en la que se encontraba: entrabas directamente a un amplio salón, los suelos eran de mármol blanco y los muebles hacían contraste con un negro intenso. El salón daba a un ventanal enorme desde el que se veía la playa y el mar. No había paredes, a la derecha la cocina y a mano izquierda unas escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, que suponía que tampoco le dejaría indiferente.

“Wow” – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca

“¿Te gusta?”

“Veo que no has perdido la elegancia”- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el porche con una sonrisa en la boca

“Eso no se pierde, amigo” – Dijo mientras se reía y le abría la puerta que salía al porche.

  
Mientras abría la puerta, Martín se fijó en la ropa de Andrés: una camisa negra de lino y lo que parecían unos pantalones de traje marrones claros. Le daba un aspecto más relajado e informal, y no le sentaba nada mal, pero no pasó la oportunidad para bromear.

“Algo sí que has perdido, ¿Dónde dejaste tus trajes de tres piezas?” – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Andrés se rió

“Aquí me temo que hace demasiado calor para llevarlos, pero recuerda Martín querido, que la elegancia es una actitud” – Aprovechó para mirar la ropa que llevaba, una camisa marrón que solía llevar en el monasterio y unos chinos grises. Volvió a reírse “Además, no me puedes reprochar nada sobre elegancia cuando llevas esa camisa” – dijo riéndose

“Pero yo no soy el que lleva trajes de tres piezas. Y además, la elegancia es una actitud” – dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras salía al porche.

  
Hacía un sol radiante, por lo que sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando por fin pudo ver se quedó asombrado una vez más, si es que seguía pudiendo hacerlo. El porche era escueto, de madera con el techo de paja, pero las vistas al mar eran espectaculares. La postal de la playa que le envió era fea en comparación.

“Es bellísimo” – dijo mientras admiraba el paisaje

Un sonido en el porche de al lado distrajo su atención. Giró la cabeza y vio a Sergio mirando su móvil

Andrés llamó su atención “Hermanito, mira quién ha venido”- le gritó

“Sergio, amigo!” gritó Martín con una sonrisa, y empezó a correr por la arena de la playa hasta llegar al porche

“¿¿¿Martín???” – gritó asombrado mientras se le dibujada una sonrisa en la cara

“Sergio hermano”- Gritó una vez alcanzó el porche y le abrió los brazos para abrazarlo efusivamente.

“Martín” – dijo mientras se reía y lo abrazaba. Entonces sintió como Martín lo levantaba del suelo y comenzaba dar vueltas mientras se reía y gritaba de alegría. “¡Martín bájame!” gritó aterrorizado, pero riéndose. Estuvo unos segundos más y luego sintió como lo bajaba al suelo.

“Sergio, hermano, te he echado de menos” – dijo acariciándole la mejilla

“Yo también” – dijo Sergio sonriendo. “¿Cómo es que estás aquí?”

“Tu hermano me envió una postal” dijo sonriendo

“Me aburría aquí solo contigo hermanito” – dijo Andrés sonriendo, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. “El paraíso a veces puede ser aburrido”

Se rieron los tres

“Me alegro de que estés aquí” – dijo Sergio

La puerta de detrás suyo se abrió y se giraron los tres.

¿Qué es este alboroto? – preguntó Raquel curiosa y sonriendo

“Raquel, este es Martín, un viejo amigo” – Dijo Andrés

Martín la miró extrañado, le sonaba de algo sin duda…. Raquel…y entonces cayó en la cuenta: Raquel Murillo. La había visto en la televisión, era la inspectora a cargo del caso.

“Raquel… ¿Raquel murillo?” - Preguntó extrañado, mirando a Andrés y a Sergio. “¿Qué carajo hace la inspectora del caso aquí? – preguntó cabreado

“Martín, Martín”, dijo Andrés riéndose. “No te preocupes, es de los nuestros”

“¿De los vuestros? ¿Cómo que de los vuestros? ¿Alguien me puede explicar esto por favor?- dijo levantando la voz, claramente molesto

Raquel le contestó cabreada:

“¿No te fías ni de tus amigos? Si te dicen que soy de los vuestros, es que lo soy” dijo en tono amenazador

Sergio permaneció mudo, mirando a Martín. Andrés empezó a reírse:

“No te preocupes Martín, digamos que El profesor cometió cierto error en mitad del atraco”- dijo riéndose

“Un error es equivocarte en un nombre no liarse con la inspectora al mando del caso, carajo. ¿En qué andabas pensado Sergio? ¿No eras tú el que decía que nada de sentimientos en un atraco?, por favor” – dijo casi gritando, incrédulo por la situación

Raquel decidió poner manos en el asunto, fue directa hacia Martín y le dio un bofetón en la cara

Martín se quedó helado un segundo y luego echó a reír, incrédulo.

Sergio intervino: “Incumplí mi propia norma” Dijo serio, mirando fijamente a Martín “No lo pude evitar”

Andrés se volvió a reír y cogió de los hombros a Martín: “Déjalo, es la primera vez que se enamora”- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro “Además no hubo que lamentar nada por su error”

“Está bien” Dijo Martín riéndose y miró fijamente a Raquel con curiosidad “Me cae bien” -la observó durante unos segundos. “Eso sí, tiene carácter eh Sergio cuidado con ella”- dijo mirando a Sergio, riéndose. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa.

Martín miró a Raquel y estiró la mano hacia ella “Martín Berrote”

Raquel la cogió y la estrechó “Raquel Murillo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, Raquel ya vive con Sergio aunque no ha pasado todavía un año como en la serie, pero me tomo ciertas licencias creativas. Si te ha gustado deja kudos o un comentario! Besos for everyoneee


	3. Familia

_“Un error es equivocarte en un nombre no liarse con la inspectora al mando del caso, carajo. ¿En qué andabas pensado Sergio? ¿No eras tú el que decía que nada de sentimientos en un atraco?, por favor” – dijo casi gritando, incrédulo por la situación_

_Raquel decidió poner manos en el asunto, fue directa hacia Martín y le dio un bofetón en la cara_

_Martín se quedó helado un segundo y luego echó a reír, incrédulo._

_“Incumplí mi propia norma” Dijo Sergio serio, mirando fijamente a Martín “No lo pude evitar”_

_Andrés se volvió a reír y cogió de los hombros a Martín, “Déjalo, es la primera vez que se enamora”- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro “Además no hubo que lamentar nada por su error”_

_“Está bien” Dijo Martín riéndose y miró fijamente a Raquel con curiosidad “Me cae bien” “Eso sí, tiene carácter eh Sergio cuidado con ella”- dijo mirando a Sergio, riéndose. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa._

_Martín miró a Raquel y estiró la mano hacia ella “Martín Berrote”_

_Raquel la cogió y la estrechó “Raquel Murillo”_

Después de estrecharle la mano a Martín, Raquel miró el reloj y se aceleró:

“Lo siento chicos, me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que recoger a Paula del profesor particular”

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Raquel se despidió y entró en la casa.

“Paula eh… ¿Tiene una hija? ¿No lo podías haber hecho más fácil eh Sergio? Tenía que ser la Inspectora a cargo del caso con una hija, siempre buscando retos” – dijo Martín riéndose mientras le alborotaba el pelo

“Vamos a casa a tomar algo” – dijo Andrés

“Ahora no puedo, tengo que recoger a Mariví del centro de día, hoy cierra antes”

“¿Mariví?”- preguntó Martín

Andrés le respondió: “Es la abuela”, dijo riéndose con tono burlón

“¿La abuela? ¿hay algún miembro más en la familia que deba conocer? – dijo riéndose

“Me temo que ya no hay más” – dijo Sergio encogiendo los hombros. Rieron todos en voz baja

“Venid a cenar esta noche, así Raquel y Martín se pueden conocer…un poco mejor” – Dijo Andrés bromeando “Y os podéis poner un poco más al día”

“Si en cinco minutos he sabido todo esto no sé si quiero conocer más…” – Dijo Martín riendo

Sergio respondió, no sin antes reírse suavemente por el comentario de Martín:

“Está bien. ¿A las 9?”

“Perfecto, luego nos vemos” – Dijo Andrés

Martín abrazó a Sergio:

“Me alegra que estés bien, luego nos vemos”

Se soltaron y regresaron a casa de Andrés

Cuando entró en la casa, recordó que no había comido en casi 10 horas y le empezaron a rugir las tripas. Andrés escuchó el sonido y le preguntó:

“¿Has desayunado?”

“Hace 10 horas que no como”

“¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

“Podría comerme un trozo de madera y me sabría a gloria, así que huevos revueltos me parece maravilloso” – Dijo con una sonrisa

Andrés esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la nevera para sacar lo necesario. Algo pasaba, que ninguno de los dos había podido dejar de sonreír desde que se habían visto. Martín se sentó en la isla de cocina a esperar, observando los movimientos de Andrés sacando la sartén y encendiendo el fuego, cuando recordó un dato importante:

“¿Y Tatiana?” – preguntó

Andrés se giró y le miró con semblante serio:

“Lo dejamos” - indicó “Antes del atraco a la fábrica”

“Lo siento mucho”

Andrés siguió con lo que estaba haciendo:

“No pasa nada. Era de esperar, ¿no?” – rió melancólicamente

Martín esbozó una sonrisa apenada

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Lo mismo que en los anteriores cuatro matrimonios”

Ambos rieron ligeramente y después se hizo el silencio

“Aquí tienes” – dijo Andrés depositando el plato delante de Martín

“Gracias por todo esto Andrés” – dijo de corazón, antes de hincarle el diente al plato

Andrés sonrió y se sentó a su lado

“¿Y cuál era tu nombre en el atraco? ¿Cómo os llamabais?” – Preguntó Martín mientras comía

“Berlín” – respondió

“Hmmm… definitivamente te pega” – y se echaron a reír

Estuvieron hablando de cosas que habían sucedido en el atraco, cómo se hacían llamar el resto, le contó que Denver se fue con una rehén. Con esa última se rieron un buen rato.

En un momento dado Martín bostezó, y recordó que llevaría como 25 horas sin dormir… había perdido la cuenta, a decir verdad.

“Discúlpame Andrés, pero llevo como 25 horas sin dormir, ¿hay alguna cama donde pueda echar una siesta?”

Andrés sonrió:

“Acompáñame” – y se levantó

Martín cogió la maleta y le siguió hasta la planta de arriba. Como no, las habitaciones eran majestuosas. Si había algo que Andrés siempre había tenido era sentido del gusto.

Lo siguió hasta lo que suponía que era la habitación de invitados, pero la más lujosa que había visto nunca. Sería como la mitad de grande que todo su apartamento en Palermo -pensó, y tenía baño propio: digno de un hotel.

“Esto es espectacular” – dijo

“Que sueñes con los angelitos” – dijo Andrés mientras se reía y le estrechaba los hombros, después se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan cansado que no se molestó ni en cambiarse de ropa, así que se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en lo cómoda que era ya se había dormido con una sonrisa en la cara

“Despierta bella durmiente” – escuchó en su oído

Martín pegó un bote en la cama, abrió un ojo y vislumbró a un borroso Andrés con una sonrisa en la cara. No había casi luz, pero la persiana estaba subida por lo que dedujo que sería casi por la noche… dios, ¿cuánto había dormido?

“¿Qué hora es” – preguntó bostezando e intentado abrir los ojos

“Las ocho, hay que preparar la cena”

“hmmm” es lo único que alcanzó a decir. Se giró hasta estar tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

“Te espero abajo” – dijo, y después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

“Andrés” – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. Andrés se giró para mirarle “Hasta donde yo tengo entendido a la bella durmiente se la despierta con el beso de un príncipe” – dijo con un tono pícaro

Andrés se rio suavemente

“La próxima vez te tiraré un vaso de agua por la cabeza, era mi segunda opción”

Los dos se rieron y Andrés se giró una última vez antes de bajar a la cocina:

“No tardes mucho o todavía lo puedo poner en práctica”

“Oído cocina caballero”

Andrés se marchó y Martín se levantó de la cama, bostezando y estirándose. Miró a través de la ventana y salió al balcón, la poca luz que había provenía del precioso atardecer que se veía en el cielo. Se apoyó en la barandilla a admirarlo unos segundos. Desde ese momento estaba deseando ver todos los que pudiera, y anotó mentalmente no perderse ninguno.

La ropa que llevaba había estado con él desde hace por lo menos 30 horas, así que decidió cambiarse rápido. Eligió una camisa tropical ancha de manga corta y un pantalón largo caqui, no era lo más elegante, pero hacía honor al paraíso en el que estaban.

Se lavó la cara y bajó al piso de abajo.

.

Andrés estaba sacando la comida de las bolsas cuando se giró para ver a un enérgico Martín bajando por las escaleras con una camisa tropical, toda una sorpresa.

Rio y decidió bromear con ello:

“¿Tú también has dejado la elegancia en Italia?” – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se acercaba

“¿Esto?” – dijo Martín, mirando su camisa “Es para hacerle honor al sitio” – dijo sonriendo

“Creo que no te he visto con una de esas desde que nos conocimos”- dijo Andrés, recordando a un joven Martín en Argentina

“Y me queda igual de bien que entonces eh, mirá” – dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo, orgulloso

Andrés no pudo evitar reírse suavemente mientras le miraba.

“Vamos a hacer la cena anda, y procura no mancharte esa joya de camisa” – pronunció con una sonrisa

“A tus órdenes, tú siempre has sido el chef” – dijo Martín, recordando los momentos en el monasterio y alrededor del mundo: no solo tenía mano para el dibujo, también cocinaba igual de bien.

Mientras sacaban la comida de las bolsas, Andrés no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en la camisa. Tenía que reconocer que sí que le quedaba igual de bien que entonces, y en esta ocasión también se fijó en cómo los tonos de la camisa resaltaban el color azul de sus ojos. Dios, ¿En qué momento se había empezado a fijar en esas cosas? Siempre había admirado el arte, y comparaba a las mujeres con el mismo: se fijaba en cada detalle con sumo cuidado, pero no acostumbraba a hacerlo con Martín.

“Ya está, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?” – Martín levantó la mirada, para encontrar a Andrés mirándolo fijamente.

La voz de Martín lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, llevaría unos buenos 10 segundos mirándolo, y al parecer Martín se acababa de percatar. Y por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad para bromear con ello

“¿No podés apartar los ojos de mí con esta camisa eh?” – dijo con una mirada pícara

Andrés se rio y apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado por dentro, como cualquier persona a la que le pillan observando a otra tanto tiempo, pero trató de que no se notase

“Es tan chillona que no puedo evitar distraerme” – dijo volviéndole a mirar mientras se reía suavemente “…Pero he de reconocer que te sienta bien” – En el monasterio se reían del otro y se alagaban a partes iguales, pero esta se le había escapado de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo normal cuando estás viendo algo por primera vez y te distraes, vaya, trató de pensar. Decidió apartar el pensamiento de su cabeza.

“Tú vas a preparar los entrantes” – dijo antes de que Martín pudiera responder

Le explicó de qué iban a ser y cómo prepararlos mientras él comenzaba a cocinar una paella de marisco, para recordar la gastronomía española.

Pasaron una hora en la cocina, entre risas e historias del atraco y de la isla, y durante esa hora todo era como antes: era una escena tan cotidiana y tan normal que parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo para ellos dos. Estaban tan cómodos que era como si nunca hubieran salido del monasterio.

Entre las risas de la última historia sonó el timbre que indicaban que llegaban Sergio y Raquel, y Martín acudió a abrir la puerta:

Sergio se encontró a un enérgico Martín:

“¡Sergio querido!” – seguido de un abrazo. “Raquel” – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano

“Tomen asiento por favor en breves se servirá la cena” – dijo de forma teatral, mientras volvía a la cocina

Andrés les saludó desde la cocina, mientras comprobaba cuánto le quedaba de reposo a la paella, y decidió que ya estaba lista

“Os vais a chupar los dedos” – dijo mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa

“Qué buena pinta, no llevo mucho aquí pero realmente las echaba de menos” – dijo Raquel sonriendo

“Algo malo tiene que tener estar aquí con 100 millones de euros” – dijo Andrés, y el resto rieron

Sergio comenzó a servir los platos y mientras Andrés habría una botella de vino

Cuando estaban todos los platos comenzaron a comer

Martín intervino

“¿Saben lo que tenemos que hacer otro día?, un buen asado Argentino, eso sí que es bárbaro eh… Aunque tengo que admitir que esto no está nada mal”

“Está delicioso” – dijeron Raquel y Sergio

“Y bueno contadme, ¿cómo os conocisteis exactamente?” – Preguntó Martín

Entre Sergio y Raquel le contaron toda la historia, que incluía todo el desarrollo del atraco, así que Andrés de vez en cuando intervenía para contar lo que estaba pasando dentro de la fábrica en ese momento. Le contaron cuando Andrés echó a Tokio de la fábrica y toda la historia de cuando se conocieron Raquel y Andrés ahí dentro:

“Fuiste un auténtico capullo” – dijo Raquel riéndose

“Creo que me lo puedo imaginar”- dijo Martín, también entre risas

Después de que Raquel contase la historia estaban todos desternillándose. Andrés no pudo evitar intervenir mientras se reía

“Tú tampoco te quedaste atrás Raquel: la muy cabrona les contó lo de la enfermedad a Tokio y a Río para dividirnos. He de reconocer que estuviste acertada, funcionó bastante bien. Tuviste agallas”

“Gracias” – respondió Raquel, retirándose las lágrimas que le caían de reír

“Gracias a eso luego Tokio, Rio y Denver se pudieron a jugar a la ruleta rusa con mi medicina mientras estaba atado a una silla. Pero te lo perdono, ¿quién iba a decir que medio año más tarde estaríamos aquí?” – todos se rieron de nuevo

Las horas pasaron entre risas y copas de vino, y cuando miraron la hora ya eran las 23:30.

“Es muy tarde, creo que me voy a retirar para ver cómo está mi madre y acostar a Paula” – Dijo Raquel, mientras se levantaba

“Paula ya es mayor, se las sabe ingeniar sola, quédate un poco más venga” – dijo Andrés suplicando teatralmente

“Paula sí, pero mi madre igual no tanto” – respondió Raquel riendo suavemente.

Sergio procedió a levantarse también, pero fue interrumpido con la mano de Raquel:

“Con que vayamos uno solo es suficiente, puedes quedarte un rato más”

“¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sergio

“Sí, no te preocupes” – le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se marchó

Se quedaron los tres en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sergio decidió romperlo:

¿Cómo has estado Martín? – le preguntó serio, mientras acariciaba su copa de vino

Por simple que pareciera era una pregunta bastante profunda, y los tres lo sabían: sabían lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron, y Sergio sabía que él había provocado todo eso, y en cierto modo se sentía culpable.

El rostro de Martín se volvió serio también:

“Bien” – dijo casi susurrando, mirando a su copa de vino

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Sergio pudo ver la culpabilidad en su cara

Andrés se levantó de repente:

“Creo que necesitamos otra botella de vino” dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, y se dirigió hacia la cocina

Martín miró de nuevo hacia Sergio:

“Te perdono Sergio” – dijo calmadamente

Sergio no respondió, solo siguió mirándole. Los dos sabían lo que había pasado. Martín siguió hablando calmadamente, en voz baja.

“Sabes, me hicisteis mucho daño. Y sé que Andrés cambió de idea sobre el plan porque vos le conveciste. Pero al final todo ha salido bien y la distancia fue para bien” “Lo pasé muy mal al principio, es cierto, pero al cabo del tiempo me cambió la forma de pensar. Ya no pienso en tu hermano de esa manera Sergio. En cierto modo me ayudó”

Sergio asintió con la cabeza, y Andrés llegó con el vino

“Querés emborracharnos a todos hermano? – dijo Martín

Andrés sonrió mientras abría la botella, luego dijo:

“¿Os acordáis de la visita a París, a los campos elíseos?”

“No nos dijiste que querías robar ahí hasta que nos enseñaste los diamantes después del atraco” – recordó Sergio

Pasaron una hora y poco más recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que se hizo la 1 de la madrugada y Sergio se despidió, quedando solos Andrés y Martín.

Sentados los dos en silencio y mirando sus copas de vino. Entre todos se habían bebido ya dos botellas, así que estaban un poco borrachos.

Andrés levantó la cabeza para mirar a Martín, a la luz de las velas que habían encendido en la mesa. Se fijó en cómo acariciaba la copa de vino que sujetaba entre sus manos, el perfil de luces y sombras que dibujaba la luz y volvió otra vez a sus ojos. Le dio una sensación de mareo. El alcohol seguía haciendo su efecto, supuso. De repente Martín levantó la cabeza enérgico:

“¿Sabés que tenemos que hacer?”

Andrés levantó una ceja sorprendido, invintándolo a seguir hablando

Martín giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos:

“Irnos de fiesta. Ahora” – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara

“¿Ahora?” – preguntó Andrés riéndose

Martín se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse

“Ahora, sí. Vamos a un bar, bailamos: como en los viejos tiempos”

“Es la una de la mañana Martín”

“¡Es la hora perfecta!” – se puso detrás de la silla de Andrés y lo agarró por las axilas para levantarlo “Daaalee. No seas viejo” – le suplicó al oído

Andrés sintió un escalofrío por el susurro y la repentina proximidad. “Está bien” – se levantó con una sonrisa

“Quizás encuentras a tu sexta mujer” – dijo con una sonrisa Martín mientras abría la puerta

Los dos salieron por la puerta, sin tener ni idea de la montaña rusa en la que iban a terminar estrellados por culpa de esa decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entramos en la vorágineeee


	4. Fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido unos días liados con la universidad así que no he tenido tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que la estéis disfrutando y espero poder actualizar más a menudo a partir de ahora!  
> Gracias por los comentarios y los kudos!

Llegaron a un bar al aire libre en una playa cercana tras andar unos 10 minutos, al fin y al cabo después de tanto vino ninguno estaba en condiciones de coger el coche. El bar estaba lleno, pero por suerte no eran los típicos veinteañeros ingleses que iban a Filipinas a disfrutar del alcohol en la playa y la música electrónica.

La media estaría en unos 30 años, con gente bailando, tomando cosas en las mesas de la playa y la música latina que sonaba era agradable.

Cuando llegaron fueron a la barra a pedir bebidas, Martín llamó al camarero. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar fijarse en su sonrisa, y acto seguido en su rostro: dios santo, era guapísimo.

“¿Qué os pongo?” – dijo en un español perfecto

“¿Cómo has sabido que hablábamos español? – preguntó Martín, poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora

“Os he escuchado hablar” –respondió el camarero

Tendría unos 30 años, una cara de modelo y un moreno precioso. A Martín le faltó tiempo:

“Andrés sentate en la mesa y ahora llevo las bebidas” – le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente

Tardó un segundo en entender lo que estaba pasando, y cuando se dio cuenta puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana a esperar a Martín. Mientras se iba pudo escuchar parte de la conversación:

“Martín Berrote” – dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía su brazo

“Esteban Ruiz” – le respondió el camarero con una sonrisa, mientras se estrechaban las manos

“¿Y qué te trae por acá?” – le escuchó preguntar mientras se alejaba

.

Quince minutos estuvo esperando en la mesa, viendo como Martín sonreía y le hacía ojitos al camarero mientras hablaban. Su paciencia se estaba terminando y estaba cada vez más cabreado. Finalmente Martín se decidió a volver con las bebidas, solo para encontrarse a un Andrés bastante molesto:

“Aquí tenés tu Daikiri” – dijo Martín con una sonrisa

“¿Vienes hasta Filipinas para tontear con el camarero durante quince minutos?” – le respondió con tono cabreado

“¿A qué viene ese cabreo hermano?” – le respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara: claramente no le molestaba el tono enfadado de su amigo. “¿Tanto rato llevo?” – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, realmente se le habían pasado rápido

“Sí, y yo aquí esperando viendo como le pones ojitos” – le dolía en el orgullo, era una falta de respeto

“Bueno… no te pongas celoso eh, ya estoy todo para ti” – respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero Andrés no lo iba a dejar pasar tan rápido: “Llevo quince minutos esperando mientras todo el mundo me mira y ve cómo mi compañero está ligando con el camarero” – dijo con tono enfadado

A Martín le empezaba ya a molestar:

“Nadie te está mirando Andrés de qué carajo hablás?” – dijo ofendido

“Es una falta de respeto” – escupió Andrés

“Andrés llevo ¿cuánto? ¿10? ¿11 años a tu lado? Y me has hecho esto cientos de veces con mujeres y nunca dije nada ¿Cuál es el problema?”

Andrés echó un trago y dejó la copa en la mesa violentamente mientras se levanta y comenzaba a andar de vuelta a casa

“¿De verdad te vas a marchar por esta mierda?” – dijo gritando mientras Andrés seguía caminando, sin echar la vista atrás. Que le jodan, pensó, se quedaría ligando con el camarero. Pero un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de que no tenía llaves y que Andrés era el único modo de entrar a la casa, así que decidió seguirle, un poco a regañadientes, y calmar las aguas. Al fin y al cabo, no llevaban ni un día juntos y ya estaban discutiendo: no era la situación ideal y tampoco le gustaba discutir con él.

Andrés andaba rápido y en un momento estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos: sabía que estaba siendo irracional, suponía que le dolía por orgullo pero no era eso del todo… no entenderlo le enfurecía aún más. Fue frenado en seco por Martín, que se puso delante de su camino.

“Andrés para por favor” – dijo mientras lo frenaba con una mano en su hombro y otra en su pecho. Se paró en seco. “No ha pasado nada que tú no hayas hecho miles de veces eh”

Esa frase desencadenaba la ira en Andrés, porque sabía que era cierta. Reanudó su marcha apartando a Martín del camino.

“¿Te vas a ir a casa solo porque te ponés celoso de que hable con un camarero? – gritó Martín inocentemente, mientras veía cómo se alejaba.

Andrés se paró en seco de nuevo, sin quererlo Martín le había dado donde más le dolía, porque acababa de entenderlo: era eso lo que estaba sintiendo y por lo que se había cabreado. No estaba enfadado: estaba celoso, celoso de ver durante quince minutos cómo se reía y se divertía con otro.

Estuvo parado durante cinco segundos eternos.

Martín lo entendió en ese momento:

“¿Así que es eso eh? Estás celoso” – dijo calmado

Pero Andrés tenía bastante con su batalla interna como para lidiar con Martín, así que siguió caminando sin responder.

“Está bien” – escuchó decir a Martín detrás suyo, mientras comenzaba a seguirlo

Fueron 10 minutos andando en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

.

Martín entendía que Andrés necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y por eso había dejado la conversación, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enfadado con él. Su reacción había sido desproporcionada por algo que él había hecho muchas veces. Y además, ¿celoso?, ¿De verdad estaría celoso? No entendía muy bien por qué: con otros tíos nunca le había importado, aunque sí es verdad que siempre había estado casado en esas ocasiones. Fuera lo que fuera, a pesar del enfado le salía una sonrisa al pensar que había puesto celoso a Andrés de fonollosa.

Llegaron a casa y cuando subieron las escaleras se dijeron “Buenas noches” y se fue cada uno a su habitación.

Andrés se lavó la cara, los dientes y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Había tenido tiempo para pensar durante el camino, aunque seguía sin entender ciertas cosas. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Era una de ellas. Desde que había llegado Martín habían sido todo risas y bromas: como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. ¿Simplemente lo había echado de menos y le molestaba que se lo pasase bien con otro? Siempre había sido algo territorial con sus mujeres y con la gente cercana a él, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Decidió apartarlo de su cabeza, aunque reconocía que se había portado como un capullo. Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y salió al pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Martín, para pedirle disculpas. La puerta estaba cerrada e iba a llamar pero algo por dentro lo frenó. ¿Estaba nervioso? Otra cosa que no entendía: genial. Estuvo parado unos diez segundos delante de la puerta hasta que decidió dejarlo para otro día y volvió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó pensando hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

Al otro lado de la puerta que iba a tocar Andrés estaba Martín tumbado en la cama, sin dormir también. Ciertamente le gustaba pensar que había puesto celoso a Andrés, pero no lo comprendía del todo. Cuando le daban arrebatos siempre era bastante opaco, así que trataba de no darle mucha importancia aunque sintiera que algo no encajaba del todo. Se levantó de la cama a coger el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba y sacó a la vez un trozo de papel. Era la servilleta que le había dado Esteban con su número. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y lo miró un rato.

Finalmente lo dejó en la mesilla y decidió tratar de despejar la mente hasta que se consiguió dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrés no entendiendo nada a pesar de haber tenido cinco mujeres es mi fav <3
> 
> Pd: comentad si los veis muy OOC!


	5. Calma

Martín se despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Miró el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana, así que decidió levantarse. Tenía que reconocer que no había dormido muy bien: no solía importarle discutir con la gente, de hecho, es algo que le encantaba y hasta le parecía divertido, pero con Andrés era diferente. Con Andrés no discutía casi nunca, y estaban tan unidos y le tocaba tan de cerca que ya no le gustaba tanto.

Se lavó la cara y bajó al salón con el pijama puesto, si es que se le podía llamar así: llevaba una vieja camiseta gris que solía llevar en la universidad y unos calzoncillos anchos que parecían un pantalón.

Cuando bajó pudo ver que Andrés estaba en la cocina ya despierto, siempre había sido el madrugador de los dos – pensó. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ancha y unos pantalones cortos negros de pijama, lo cual le sorprendió: en el monasterio siempre llevaba pijamas de franela que simulaban un traje, siempre elegante, como no. Y sin embargo desde que había llegado no había visto ni algo semejante a uno. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el tono desenfadado le quedaba bien.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina cruzaron las miradas y esbozaron ambos una ligera sonrisa. Andrés sujetaba dos tazas de café.

Martín seguía resentido, pero decidió comentar sobre lo que estaba viendo:

“Creo que no te había visto con una camiseta en mi vida”

“Siempre hay una primera vez para todo” – dijo calmado, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras le ofrecía una de las dos tazas

“Gracias” – respondió Martín mientras la cogía

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Andrés decidió hablar:

“Martín, siento lo de ayer” – Dijo mientras lo miraba, algo apenado

“Te portaste como un capullo” – respondió calmado

“Lo sé” – miró a la taza de café y luego a él de nuevo “Y lo siento”

“Está bien” – dijo Martín calmadamente

Pasaron unos segundos

“¿Quieres algo de desayunar?” – le ofreció Andrés con una sonrisa

Andrés siempre solía hacerle el desayuno en el monasterio: siempre se levantaba él primero y preparaba comida para los dos, así que era ya una constumbre.

“Lo de siempre, por favor” – respondió Martín con una sonrisa

.

Mientras Andrés preparaba los huevos revueltos se dirigió a Martín:

“¿Tienes ganas de visitar la isla?” – le preguntó con una sonrisa

Martín sonrió:

“Nada me gustaría más”

Andrés le estuvo hablando de la isla y los sitios más bonitos mientras Martín desayunaba, y cuando terminó se cambiaron y salieron por la puerta.

Mientras se montaban en la moto Martín le preguntó:

“¿Y dónde me vas a llevar pues?”

Andrés se giró y mientras sonreía le respondió:

“Ya verás”

Y arrancó la moto

Fueron 40 minutos por carreteras sinuosas llenas de vegetación, pasando por pequeños pueblos con locales hasta llegar a un aparcamiento donde terminaba la carretera, y donde dejaron la moto. Dejaron los cascos y atravesaron la mini jungla de palmeras que había por un sendero marcado. Tras 200 metros apareció una playa preciosa y enorme, rodeada de vegetación. El agua era cristalina y la arena de color oro, y había palmeras por todas partes.

“Joder” – dijo Martín sorprendido de lo bonita que era

“Ese lenguaje” – le reprochó Andrés

Martín se rio y sin avisar echó a correr hacia el agua, quitándose la camiseta a medio camino y tirándola en la arena. Andrés lo observó con una sonrisa mientras corría y a los segundos decidió unirse. Tiró la mochila y la camisa al lado de la de Martín y se tiró de cabeza al agua, donde Martín ya le estaba esperando. Cuando salió a la superficie se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

“Esto es precioso” – dijo Martín. “¿Dónde estamos?” – preguntó

“Playa de Nagtabon. Una de mis favoritas”

Martín asintió con la cabeza mientras admiraba el paisaje

Se bañaron durante un rato y después tomaron el sol, hasta que el hambre empezó a hacer efecto.

“Empiezo a tener hambre, ¿Hay algún restaurante acá?” – preguntó Martín

“Conozco el mejor” – respondió con una sonrisa. Y no mentía, si algo era Andrés era exquisito, y lo llevó al mejor restaurante de la zona, al lado de una playa cercana.

Comieron, se relajaron en la playa y continuaron el recorrido que Andrés tenía planeado: la playa de Buksayan y la de Tagcawayan, recorriendo los increíbles acantilados que las conectan. Se bañaron en cada playa y Martín se quedaba maravillado en cada parada que hacían. Y Andrés estaba contento de ello: le encantaba sorprenderlo.

Cuando comenzó a bajar la luz, el cielo se inundó de colores preciosos, y en la vuelta a casa hicieron una última parada, a pesar de la insistencia de Martín de volver a casa:

“Estoy agotado Andrés, lo has conseguido”

“Vamos, esto merece la pena” – dijo Andrés entusiasmado mientras se quitaba el casco

Mientras Andrés se alejaba Martín notó una vibración en el bolsillo, que reconoció como del móvil. No había recibido mensajes de nadie desde que llegó así que lo sacó para revisar lo que era:

“¿ _Qué tal andas? Soy Esteban. Mañana tengo el día libre y he pensado que podríamos tomar algo”_

El camarero ¿Le había dado su número? No lo recordaba, pero pensándolo bien tampoco le importaba haberlo hecho. Pensó en Andrés y en cómo se había puesto la noche de antes y empezó a dudar sobre aceptar, pero luego recordó lo que había pensado tiempo atrás en Italia cuando consiguió dejar de pensar en Andrés:

“ _Quería disfrutar de su libertad, pero si se le aparecía una oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar como hubiera hecho antes”_

Y él mismo tenía razón, esta era una oportunidad, ¿no? Aunque solo fuera para una noche de disfrute habría sido algo. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Andrés como una opción, desde el monasterio, y no podía permitir que otra persona le hiciese perder oportunidades, así que se decidió:

“ _Me encantaría” – escribió_

Esteban respondió al instante:

“ _Perfecto, te paso a recoger. ¿Te viene bien a las 18:00?”_

Martín levantó la cabeza para mirar a Andrés, con cierto sentimiento de culpa en su cabeza

Andrés se giró al ver que no lo seguía, y encontró a Martín mirándolo: “¿Qué miras? Vamos” – dijo entusiasmado

_“Me viene genial” –_ escribió, y tras mirar de nuevo a Andrés pulsó el botón de enviar.

.

Un pequeño sendero llevaba a un mirador precioso, desde el que se veían islas cercanas, la primera playa en la que habían estado y la puesta de sol más bonita que había visto nunca.

“¿No es precioso?” – dijo Andrés, mirando la puesta de sol

“Es bárbaro” – respondió calmado Martín

La contemplaron en silencio durante varios minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Andrés no pudo evitar mirar a Martín y fijarse en sus ojos una vez más, en cómo reflejaban los colores del cielo y en cómo la luz del sol iluminaba y hacía brillar su piel. Desde que se fijó cuando llegó, le hipnotizaban cada vez que los miraba. Sintió un latido a destiempo en su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo Martín se giró para mirarlo también:

“¿Qué pasa?” – dijo con voz tranquila, sonriendo

“Nada” – respondió calmado “Me alegra que estés aquí” – dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos

“A mí también” – respondió Martín sonriendo

Disfrutaron de las vistas hasta que el sol se escondió bajo el horizonte, y decidieron volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron se ducharon para quitarse la sal del mar, prepararon la cena y mientras comían charlaron sobre el maravilloso día que habían pasado. Cuando terminaron, los dos agotados, se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y se encontraron en la cocina. Andrés estaba especialmente sonriente:

“¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?” – le preguntó nada más verlo, mientras le ofrecía su taza de café

Martín sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, había quedado con Esteban

“Yo… he quedado con Esteban, el camarero…” – dijo Martín, observándolo para ver su reacción

Andrés sintió una punzada de tristeza, pero la desvió al momento. Martín vio como su cara se quedó congelada un instante, antes de volver a sonreír levemente

“Está bien” – respondió en voz baja, esperando que no se reflejase lo que estaba sintiendo

Pero Martín notó su desconcierto

“Pero hasta las seis tengo tiempo” – dijo con una sonrisa

Andrés sonrió en respuesta “Sé dónde podemos ir entonces”

.

Al cabo de una hora estaban en Puerto Princesa, la ciudad principal de la isla. Andrés le hizo un tour por los sitios más bonitos y por las joyas escondidas de la ciudad. Más tarde lo llevo a comer y tras dar un último paseo volvieron a casa para que Martín se preparase.

.

Martín estaba algo nervioso, siempre había sido muy carismático y nunca tenía problemas en llevarse a gente a casa, pero hacía tiempo que no hacía nada de eso. Decidió ponerse la camisa tropical y unos pantalones de lino caquis que le prestó Andrés. Tras peinarse y mirarse varias veces en el espejo de su habitación, miró la hora: 17:55. Esteban estaría a punto de llegar. Suspiró y bajó al piso de abajo.

“¿Cómo estoy?” – le preguntó nervioso a Andrés

Andrés lo miró y sonrió:

“Bello” – la cara de Martín cambió por completo. Lo había dicho sin maldad, pero al ver su cara recordó la connotación que tenían esas palabras: fue las mismas que él le dijo en el monasterio antes de abandonarlo. Tragó saliva y trató de desviarlo: “Elegante”

Martín sonrió tristemente

La bocina de una moto los sacó de la situación

“Está aquí”

“Pásatelo bien” – dijo Andrés sonriendo tristemente

Martín se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró una última vez a mirarlo antes de salir por ella.


	6. Tornado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho tiempo desde que subo algo pero la vida es un non-stop ahora mismo. Peeeroooo me he empeñado en acabar esta historia así que no os preocupéis. Capítulo corto, en breves otro que ahora a partir de ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir <3

_“¿Cómo estoy?” – le preguntó nervioso a Andrés_

_Andrés lo miró y sonrió:_

_“Bello” – la cara de Martín cambió por completo. Lo había dicho sin maldad, pero al ver su cara recordó la connotación que tenían esas palabras: fue las mismas que él le dijo en el monasterio antes de abandonarlo. Tragó saliva y trató de desviarlo: “Elegante”_

_Martín sonrió tristemente_

_La bocina de una moto los sacó de la situación_

_“Está aquí”_

_“Pásatelo bien” – dijo Andrés sonriendo tristemente_

_Martín se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró una última vez a mirarlo antes de salir por ella._

.

Martín salió de casa de Andrés y sonrió al ver a Esteban montado en la moto

“Hola” – le saludó Esteban mientras le ofrecía un casco

“Hola. ¿A dónde vamos?” – respondió con una sonrisa

“Ya verás” – le respondió sonriendo. Dios, qué guapo era - pensó. Se subió en la moto y disfrutó de unos 20 minutos de trayecto observando el paisaje hasta que llegaron al final de una carretera.

“Casi hemos llegado” – dijo Esteban sonriendo, mientras apagaba la moto y se quitaba el casco. “Sígueme”

Caminaron unos 200 metros por un sendero alrededor de una jungla hasta llegar al río. Atravesaron un par de arbustos que bloqueaban el camino y aparecieron en un precioso lago de color azul con una pequeña cascada. Esa isla no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cuando fijó la vista en el suelo había una manta con una cesta en el suelo y dos copas de vino. Estaba todo preparado.

“Pensé que no había mejor sitio para conocernos” – dijo Esteban con una sonrisa

Martín permaneció serio observando todo.

Al ver su cara Esteban se puso nervioso “Si…. no te gusta…. Si es demasiado…” – tartamudeó Esteban “Podemos ir a otro …”

“No” – le interrumpió Martín, y comenzó a sonreír “Es perfecto” – dijo de forma sincera. Se sentía bastante abrumado. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había hecho algo así por él. Es más, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Desde que conoció a Andrés todas sus citas se habían vuelto encuentros de una noche. Se había olvidado de lo que era que alguien tuviera un gesto así, sentirse así. Permaneció unos segundos admirando el paisaje hasta que Esteban rompió el silencio

“Me alegro de que te guste” – dijo sonriendo

“Me apetece una de esas copas de vino” – dijo Martín, y ambos fueron a sentarse

Sacaron de la cesta vino y comida, y estuvieron charlando durante casi una hora. A Martín le resultaba fácil hablar con gente, pero con Esteban era todavía más sencillo: no paraban de bromear, se contaban sus historias... Martín no podía dejar de mirar cómo sonreía y conforme pasaba el rato el vino iba haciendo efecto.

“Me voy a dar un baño, ¿venís?” – le ofreció Martín

“¿Llevas bañador?” – preguntó Esteban

“No, pero eso no me va a frenar” – dijo alegre mientras se quitaba la camisa, claramente un poco "contento" por el alcohol 

Esteban observó fijamente su cuerpo con una mirada seductora, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para Martín.

“¿Venís a divertirte o te vas a quedar ahí mirando?” – dijo sugestivamente mientras se dirigía hacia la roca más cercana para saltar

Esteban respondió quitándose la camisa y las bermudas y siguiéndolo. Cuando Martín iba a saltar Esteban se le adelantó y se lanzó al agua antes que él. Martín se lanzó acto seguido. Cuando ambos salieron a la superficie se echaron a reír mientras se miraban fijamente. El tiempo se ralentizó en ese momento.

Esteban nadó hacia él hasta que apenas había separación entre ellos. Los dos habían visto cómo se miraban y estaba clara la atracción que sentían entre ellos. El alcohol hizo que fuera fácil: mientras luchaban por mantenerse a flote Martín cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Esteban respondió enseguida, abriendo sus labios y profundizando el beso. Era complicado mantenerse en la superficie pero no les importaba. Se separan de vez en cuando para no hundirse pero cada vez crece más el ansia mientras intentan devorarse entre ellos.

En un momento se hace insostenible y se separan. Martín mira fijamente los ojos de Esteban y sus pupilas dilatadas y ambos entienden lo que eso significa. Nadan rápidamente hacia una zona donde hacen pie y en cuanto llegan se vuelven a besar con deseo. Con las manos libres, Martín lo agarra por su cuello y por la cintura, tratando de estrechar la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Esteban hace lo mismo. Tratan de salir torpemente del agua sin dejar de devorarse ni un solo segundo hasta llegar a la toalla. Esteban se deja caer y Martín le sigue, situándose encima. Comienza a besarle el cuello mientras recorre el cuerpo de Esteban con sus manos. Esteban suelta un pequeño gemido y cuando Martín regresa a sus labios se miran con deseo y se dejan llevar por el placer.

.

Andrés llevaba inquieto desde que se habían marchado. Había pasado a casa de su hermano a molestarlo un rato y luego había tratado de leer sin éxito, no podía concentrarse, porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Martín. Todo estos años había sido él el que había salido con mujeres mientras Martín lo esperaba en el monasterio, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esto y no le gustaba. Miró el reloj: las 22:00. Supuso que no iba a venir a cenar así que se dispuso a preparase algo de comer. Cenó y pasó otra hora más hasta que escuchó el sonido de una moto parando en frente de la casa. Se acercó a la ventana para comprobar si era Martín. Corrió la cortina y observó cómo Martín se bajaba de la moto y le devolvía el casco. Pudo ver como se despedían, pero cuando Martín se giraba para entrar a la casa Esteban lo cogió de la muñeca y pegó un ligero tirón para darle la vuelta y besarlo. Martín respondió al beso y puso su mano en el cuello de Esteban.

El mundo y su corazón se pararon de golpe.

Llevaba varios días tratando de apartar los pensamientos sobre Martín de su cabeza, quitándoles importancia. Pero es lo que tiene apartar los sentimientos, que un día te golpean todos a la vez.

Se quedó congelado sujetando la cortina. Llevaba días sin entender nada, y de pronto lo entendió todo. La manera en la que no podía dejar de reír cuando estaba con él, cómo se quedaba hipnotizado con sus ojos azules y, sobre todas las cosas, la forma en la que se le había parado el corazón al ver besar a otra persona. Le había pasado antes, pero nunca esperó que fuera con Martín. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Tragó saliva

Mientras se daba cuenta de todo esto, Martín ya estaba caminando hacia la casa.

Empezó a encontrarse mal y a respirar fuerte. Se encontraba un poco mareado pero trató de mantener la compostura para cuando entrase en casa.

Martín abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara y saludó a Andrés en cuanto lo vio

“Hola” – dijo con una sonrisa.

“Hola” – respondió Andrés con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir. Pero Martín lo conocía desde hace muchos años y notó al instante que algo le pasaba.

“¿Estás bien?” – preguntó Martín, preocupado

Andrés se puso nervioso “Me... me encuentro un poco mal… voy a… me voy a subir a dormir”

“Vale...” – respondió algo desconcertado mientras veía subir a Andrés a su cuarto

Martín se fue a ver la tele, estaba demasiado despierto por los eventos del día como para irse a dormir tan pronto.

Pero el desconcierto no lo abandonaba, había llegado contento a casa después de una tarde maravillosa y al llegar a casa se encuentra a Andrés raro y no puede siquiera hablar con él. Y sabía que estaba "raro" porque conocía a Andrés y sabía que si de verdad se encontraba mal eso no era todo lo que ocurría. Podía encontrase mal sí, pero cuando le pasaba no solía estar así. Es más, cuando estaban en el monasterio y se encontraba mal siempre lo buscaba a él o a su hermano para estar acompañado.

Cogió un ibuprofeno y subió a ver cómo estaba.

.

Andrés estaba tumbado en la cama pensando cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación y entró Martín.

“Quería ver cómo estabas” – dijo Martín con una sonrisa, parado en la puerta con un ibuprofeno en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra

Andrés se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama “Bien, es solo… un pequeño mareo” – tragó saliva

“Te he traído un ibuprofeno, te hará encontrarte mejor” – se acercó a dárselo, quizás sí que se encontraba mal

“Gracias” – respondió con una sonrisa, y se tomó la pastilla a pesar de saber que no le iba a hacer nada

“Si…Si necesitas algo avísame” – dijo Martín con media sonrisa mientras se iba a su cuarto. Esperaría al día siguiente a ver cómo se despertaba.

Andrés sabía que Martín notaba algo raro, y le habría gustado pararlo y decirle que no se preocupase, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hablar y dejó que se fuera. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo bastante serio y su presencia lo perturbaba porque no sabía cómo actuar. Se volvió a tumbar y se quedó pensando mientras miraba al techo, aunque más que pensar, dejó que su cabeza tratase de asimilarlo: se había enamorado de Martín

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios y los kudos son apreciados! kisses para todosss


End file.
